Examples of arrangements for storing and deploying spare wheels in this way are known from GB patent application Nos. 2000478A and 2022532A. In both these known arrangements the spare wheel is secured to a support member which is pivotably mounted at one end on the motor vehicle and which can pivot about a pivot axis between a substantially horizontal plane and a substantially vertical plane. In both these arrangements, the pivot axis is fixed relative to the motor vehicle whilst the support member is swinging. In GB No. 2000478A, no provision is made for adjusting the height of the support member relative to the ground or the motor vehicle when in the substantially vertical plane. In GB No. 2022532A, such a provision is made, however this is only to allow for adjusting the height of the support member relative to the motor vehicle. Neither of these known arrangements take into account the possible variations in height between the underneath of the motor vehicle and the surface of the ground due to variations in the loading of the motor vehicle and/or variations in the terrain of the surface of the ground.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement to the above mentioned known arrangements.